A Tentação mora ao lado
by Clarissa Black
Summary: Três gatas vão morar no casarão ao lado do casarão em que os marotos moram. Três caras SUPER gatos, três garotas, dois casarões... amassos, rolos, ficadas e MUITA confusão! UA JL SPO RPO Cap 5 ON! Aleluia!
1. Novas vizinhas

**A Tentação mora ao lado**

** Entra Karen Pads e uma nova pessoa – Clari Black – a prima ciumenta, em breve em perfil - ambas com um olhar malicioso. **

**N/Karen:** Essa é a UA (ou AU) que eu sempre quis escrever desde a semana passada... ((risos)) vamos lá antes que meu pai venha com o discurso : "Passar o dia inteiro escrevendo não faz bem, vá estudar um pouco de Física..." ((risos)). Como é uma fic "conjunta" com a Clari não dá para pôr muito a Lizzie povão, a menos, é claro, que me peçam para convidar ela, mas daí a Clari vai chamar a consciência dela e aí tudo complica!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence. Esta história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Três gatas vão morar no casarão ao lado do casarão em que os marotos moram. Três caras SUPER gatos, três garotas, dois casarões... amassos, rolos, ficadas e, quem sabe, troca-trocas ((risos)) Calma!!! Não é o que vocês, suas mentes maliciosas estão pensando!!!!. [UA. [JL, SPO e RPO Leiam e comentem que vale a pena!!!! Lembrando, que Peter Pettigrew simplesmente não existe, OK?

**Capítulo 1: Novas vizinhas**

Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin eram os três maiores conquistadores da região. Ou pelo menos ACHAVAM isso.

Após terminarem a faculdade, foram morar juntos rachando um casarão no centro histórico de Londres. O casarão era perfeito para as "festinhas" que eles realizavam, mas a maioria das garotas das "festinhas" não eram suficientemente boas. Pelo menos, até agora.

Naquela manhã de inverno ameno, um carro estacionou na frente do casarão ao lado do "casarão maroto" (ou seria República Federativa dos Marotos?? ¹), de dentro saíram três, na falta de palavras, gostosas. Uma ruivinha de olhos verdes, uma morena de olhos não definidos, mais que ficavam entre preto e castanho, e uma loirinha de olhos negros.

Vamos entrar! - exclamou a loirinha.

Vamos. - disseram as outras duas com um olhar cansado.

O que elas não viram, foi um belo moreno sorrindo maliciosamente. Aquilo ia ser, realmente, "divertido".

Viadooo!!! - berrou Sirius ao entrar em casa – Estranhooo!!!

O que foi Pulguento? - perguntou Tiago, com um olhar que dizia que mataria Almofadinhas na primeira oportunidade.

Três gatas se mudaram para a caso do lado... - Sirius abriu um sorriso malicioso – Temos que ir nos apresentar.

Apoiado! - disseram os outros dois com idênticos sorrisos maliciosos.

Lily estava quase se matando para levar a caixa de livros de Anna Clara . Porque a louca da amiga tinha que ter um vício tão pesado?

IUHHHUUUUUU!!!!! - berrou Lizzie descendo as escadas com um Skate. Realmente, Lizzie não crescera.

Lizzie! - disse Lily num tom de reprovação que logo foi substituído por uma gargalhada da cara da amiga loura. Lizzie era louca.

DING DONG

Lily abriu a porta. Do outro lado três caras gatos sorriam para ela.

Olá, nós somos seus vizinhos. - um moreno descabelado apertou a mão de Lily gentilmente com um olhar sedutor.

Olá. - respondeu Lily para tirar o "descabelado" do monólogo em que entrara.

TAPUM

Lizzie caíra de bunda no chão da sala. Definitivamente, não se deve andar de skate na sala, principalmente numa cheia de caixas.

Eu te ajudo. - disse um moreno de olhos azuis (N/as: Suspira).

Valeu. - respondeu Lizzie já se levantando e massageando a parte afetada.

Meninas, a cozinha está um caos! Pelo amor de tudo o que é sagrado. - Anna Clara, a morena, mostrou uma dentadura. - Me diz que foi uma brincadeira da Lizzie?

Olá, meu nome é Tiago Potter. - se apresentou o "descabelado".

Lílian Evans, mas me chame de Lily .

Elizabeth Chateaubriand, mas me chame de Lizzie, Liz e derivados. NUNCA de Elizabeth!!! - disse a loura e começou a monologar: - Elizabeth com a rainha velhota desse país, mon dieu! Porque minha mãe foi tão DOIDA ao me dar esse nome??

Anna Clara Sellicannie, mas só me chame de Anna. - se apresentou a morena com um jeito tímido.

Sirius Black.

Remo Lupin.

Vocês querem ajuda? - se prontificou Sirius olhando soslaio para as garotas, estava em dúvida. Quem escolheria primeiro?

Quero. - respondeu Lizzie com rapidez. - Eu 'tava vendo meu quarto e vi que ele não combina comigo...

Vamos. - Sirius começou a puxar a loira.

Bom..Lily eu vou pro meu quarto. Eu prefiro o que tem e varanda pode ser?

Sim sim. - respondeu a ruiva, devaneando sobre os lábios de um certo "descabelado" - Bem , enquanto isso eu vou arrumar alguma coisa pra gente comer. Estamos em quantos?

Em seis. - disse Tiago automaticamente se convidando

Então, vizinho...vamos testar os seus dotes culinários. - disse a ruiva arrastando o pobre descabelado.**(Lizzie: OK, a Clari gosta de mim, mas não quer que eu apareça muito, senão a parte doida também vai querer aparecer...mas, de pobre o Tiago não tem nada!!!!!)**

Bem..., eu vou subir então. Como é o seu nome mesmo? - perguntou Anna corando fortemente, suas amigas já tinham feito "parzinhos"!

Remo. Remo Lupin. - respondeu o outro com um belo sorriso.

Se você quiser vir...eu vou arrumar o meu quarto. - comentou Anna se fazendo de fria.

Eles subiram para o quarto. Anna estava rubra de vergonha, devia adivinhar que as loucas das amigas dela iam formar parzinhos!!!!

Detesto isso. - pensou Anna nervosa. -Detesto essa idéia de fazer "pares"!!!!

_**:::FlashBack:::**_

_"Há dois anos atrás, Anna formou um par com o garoto mais perfeito que poderia existir. Ela não era de se precipitar em suas decisões, por isso pensou, e muito. Ele era tudo o que ela queria naquele momento. _

_Aceitando o convite para sair com ele, não se arrependeu. Pelo menos não na noite. Foi uma noite perfeita: Foram jantar num restaurante a céu aberto com a lua iluminando ambos, dançaram, ficaram juntos. Tudo foi perfeito, até demais. _

_Ele sumiu por uma semana. E quando voltou, voltou com uma notícia ruim para o relacionamento de ambos: Ele tinha engravidado uma ex-namorada e ia se casar com ela._

_Por isso Anna era traumatizada. Não ficou com ninguém depois disso. Começou a se dedicar mais a sua grande paixão: a Música. Passou a ler mais. Se dedicou a sua carreira de música, e entrou para a orquestra sinfônica de Londres e se mudou para o casarão que Lily herdou da bisavó."_

_**:::Fim do FlashBack:::**_

O quarto já tinha sido pintado, era rosa, roxo e branco. A morena queria vibrações calmas para compor suas músicas. A parte colorida ficou na sala ao lado, que era laranja, verde, amarelo e vermelho. Uma confusão de cores e vibrações diferentes.

_**:::Quarto da Lizzie:::**_

Lizzie olhou para o próprio quarto. Aquilo definitivamente NÃO se parecia com ela. Suspirou e viu o tal do Sirius rir da cor de seu quarto.

O quarto parecia ter saído de um álbum de fotografias manchadas, tudo ali era bege. Uma bela cama com um dossel em vermelho era a única coisa legal naquele quarto. Por que escolhera aquele quarto, então? Porque tinha uma espécie de varanda para os fundos da casa e, moleca do jeito que era, ia querer subir SEMPRE pela árvore. (Meggan: SEI)  Além de, claro, as caixas jogadas pelo chão, as malas largadas de qualquer jeito e algumas coisas jogadas no chão. Ela queria achar seu Skate, oras!

O que você vai fazer primeiro? - perguntou Sirius medindo a garota de cima embaixo. Era boa o suficiente para a lista dele.

Sinceramente? - perguntou Lizzie no que Sirius assentiu. - Chamar a Anna!!!

_**:::Quarto da Anna:::**_

Livros no chão. Dois seres humanos no chão, um encima do outro. Respiração ofegante. Preciso ser mais óbvia?

OK.

_**:::FlashBack:::**_

_Então... você é a Anna, né? Quer ajuda em alguma coisa? - perguntou Remo sorrindo com um charme irresistível. _

_ Ah, claro. Pode me ajudar a colocar os livros na estante? - perguntou Anna. - Etão organizados já: Caixa 1, prateleira 1. _

_ Nossa, como você consegue? - riu ele, entregando os livros. Ela estava em cima de uma escada com um short e uma blusinha branca. A cascata de cachos castanhos davam um ar maravilhoso à morena. _

_Ele mordeu os lábios. Tinha entrado no quarto certo. Aquela era a dele, era perfeita para ele._

_Anna pisou em falso. Escorregou e caiu da escada. Remo, como todo homem "prestativo" foi ajudá-la, mas tropeçou numa pilha de livros e caiu por cima de Anna. _

_**:::Fim do FlashBack:::**_

An... Remo? - perguntou Anna fracamente olhando para o vizinho e ficando rosada.

Eu. - ele respondeu, pensando em quais seriam as chances de ter um encontro com a morena se beijasse ela naquele momento.

Você pode sair de cima de mim? - pediu a morena ficando mais vermelha.

OK.

Anna se levantou. Estava muito sem graça. Havia se mudado há menos de duas horas e já tinha tido um "tombo" à la Lizzie! O pior era ver Liz e aquele tal de Siri rindo da sua cara! Porém, não pôde deixar de notar, em como o vizinho estava em forma... (**Lizzie **e Meggan : A temperatura SUBIU!!).

Ah, desculpa! Eu... eu... - começou Anna, mas não conseguia achar as palavras certas e isso aumentava o riso dos outros dois.

Tudo bem, tudo bem. - disse ele com um tom de voz que transmitia calma. - O que vocês querem?

Ah! A gente quer ajuda. Tem noção que o meu quarto é bege? - perguntou Lizzie com aquele tom de voz Liz² dela. - E, como todos sabem, bege é...

Brochante! - responderam os outros com um tom de voz que já sabiam o que ela ia falar.

Risos descontrolados da parte de todos.

Pode ir. Eu termino aqui. - disse Anna, vendo Liz estava tentando "recrutar" Remo para o propósito de o obrigar, junto com o Sirius, a pintar o quarto dela enquanto ela fazia algo estranho, como tacar ovos na porta de alguém.

Ah... - disse Remo.

Vamos lá! - Liz puxou os dois não dando sequer tempo para ambos pensarem em reagir e saiu do quarto.

Anna sorriu. Liz acabara com a tensão que se instalara no quarto.( Meg: Com o clima tbm...safada...)

**Acabou o Capítulo!**

**N/Karen: **Oi... espero que gostem do capítulo!!! Sabe, eu resolvi fazer um "perfil" para os personagens importantes (Six, Rem, Ti, Li, Liz e Anna)... A Clari (ou Clá) vai escrever os caps junto comigo. Vamos lá:

**Nome:** Lílian Evans

**Apelido:** Lily

**Idade:** 23 anos

**Profissão:** Não tem ao certo, mas está fazendo um curso de gastronomia. Filhinha de pais ricos, mas nem um pouco mimada e esnobe, é séria, mas não sabe o que quer da vida.

**Personalidade:** Decidida e sabe o que quer, mas nem sempre tem a coragem para saber como conseguir. Adora ler.

**Descrição:** ruiva de cabelos lisos e olhos profundamente verdes.

**Frase:**"Ontem, a noite de verão nos cobria com seu véu, ela era digna de ti, com mil estrelas no céu!" (Victor Hugo)

**Nome: **Tiago Potter

**Apelido:** Pontas

**Idade: **23 anos

**Profissão:** herdeiro do maior restaurante de Londres

**Personalidade: **Galinha sim. Mas está a procura de "algo mais". Sempre sabe o que quer e sabe como e quando conseguir. Sabe dizer o que uma garota quer ouvir no momento. Otimista e doce, quando quer.

**Descrição:** um moreno de um físico invejável, com olhos castanho-esverdeados e cabelos despenteados, o mais bonito nele é o sorriso.

**Frase:** "Uma bela lembrança pode estar no caminho mais verdadeira que a felicidade." (Alfred de Musset)

**Nome: **Elizabeth Chateaubriand

**Apelido: **Lizzie ou Liz

**Idade:** 22 anos

**Profissão:** Jornalista. Adora ler, tanto que é crítica literária no jornal que trabalha.

**Personalidade:** Decidida e um pouco inconseqüente. Às vezes parece uma criança, outras uma pessoa séria. Comete várias burradas e sempre que tenta corrigí-las acaba piorando a situação. Engraçada, mas muito palhaça; folgada e infantil.

**Descrição:** loira de cabelos lisos que cacheiam nas pontas com profundos olhos escuros. Muito pálida, mas não é doentia.

**Frase:** "La beuté sur ton front, et l´amour dans ton coeur!" (V. Hugo)

**Nome: **Anna Clara Sellicannie

**Apelido:** An e Clá

**Idade: **22 anos

**Profissão:** Música da orquestra sinfônica de Londres. Toca piano, contrabaixo, violoncelo e violino. Adora ler.

**Personalidade:** Tímida, romântica, simpática e amiga. Sempre ajuda as pessoas que ama. Demora para se aproximar das pessoas, mais quando o faz, é para sempre. Não pretende arrumar alguém tão cedo, não depois daquilo.

**Descrição: **cabelos castanhos e cacheados, olhos que nem são negros, nem castanhos.

**Frase:**"Na vida, uma lembrança feliz é, talvez, mais verdadeira que a felicidade!" (Alfred de Musset)

**Nome: **Sirius Arcturus Black

**Apelido: **Almofadinhas

**Idade:** 23 anos

**Profissão:** Fez faculdade de Engenharia, porém vive com o dinheiro que recebe pelas indústrias Black, sendo ele o único dono.

**Personalidade:** Inconseqüente e rebelde. Foi embora de casa muito novo, por detestar a família, mas, como filho único (Karen: Yes! Matei a família Black!), herdou tudo depois da morte dos pais num acidente de carro.

**Descrição:** um belíssimo moreno de olhos azuis acinzentados.

**Frase:** "Qual era o nome dela, mesmo?" ( Clá: um comentário : Nossa! uhul!)

**Nome:** Remo John Lupin

**Apelido:** Aluado

**Idade: **24 anos

**Profissão:** Advogado. No momento tentando fazer curso para promotor.

**Personalidade:** Doce e romântico, porém não deixa de galinhar com os amigos. É muito reservado em assuntos pessoais.

**Descrição:** Cabelos castanhos claros e olhos também castanhos claros.

**Frase:** "Deixa-me te amar para que eu possa amar a vida! Pra que nunca à felicidade eu dê adeus!" (Alexandre Dumas)

**Marcações:**

¹ Alguém aí já leu a fic "Um Dia A Casa Cai", da Silverghost??? É realmente uma das minhas fics favoritas... é uma ótima fic... (Karen – com a voz baixa: Na verdade, as fics da Silverghost são ótimas... ((ataque de fã ensandecida)) )

² Gente, esse tom de voz é meu e se chama: "Voz Luna"

**Clichê de uma autora (no caso, duas):**

Gente, mandem reviews!!!!!!!! Por favooooooor... ((olhinhos do Sirius)) por favor...

O botãozinho lilás nunca mordeu ninguém!!! Ele já foi adestrado!!!!!

**Lizzie com as roupas estranhas:**

**Lizzie: Quem não comentar será amaldiçoado... sonhará com o Snape de sunga beijando o Peter (também de sunga... imaginem aquela banha toda para fora...)!!! Até comentar nessa fic!!!**

**Muda de roupas bruscamente.**

**Lizzie: Quem comentar, além de receber umas garrafinhas de whisky de fogo, vodca e rum, Sonha com o Sirius, com o Tiago e com o Remo do jeito que vocês quiserem.**

**Clá: A Liz é bêbada..e eu vou contar um segredinho sobre, como ela adquiriu esse gosto...kkkkkkk isso se vcs comentarem...**


	2. O Jogo Começou

**A Tentação mora ao lado**

**N/Karen: **Oiii!!! Bem, vocês não conhecem a Clari, ela me obriga a escrever, porque ela fica curiosa, por isso, se eu morrer antes de terminar alguma das minhas fics, matem ela!!!! Bem, vamos lá, vamos tornar as pobres criancinhas que lêem isso menos inocentes... ((risos)).

**N/Clari:** Há quem vê pensa que eu sou a garota do mal. A Karen tá escrevendo um livro e matou metade dos personagens, Não sei quem vai sobreviver pra contar o resto da história. Eu apenas apresso ela. Eu faço a minha parte e ela melhora na escrita. E todo mundo fica feliz. E menos inocente..

Boa leitura pessoal...eeee COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM!

**Disclaimer: **Nada disso nos pertence, personagens (exceto Lizzie e a Anna Clara) pertencentes à Tia Jô!!! Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 2: O Jogo Começou...**

((autoras pressionando o botão Start!!!))

Após irem até o quarto de Lizzie, a loira os obrigou a pintar o quarto. As cores escolhidas pela dona do quarto foram: vermelho fogo com laranja, ou seja, passaram a tarde inteira pintando o quarto de Lizzie.

A loira supervisionou até a parte que Remo levou uma pincelada no nariz de Sirius e começou a pintá-lo.

Ei ei ei, eu NÃO vou dormir NO Sirius, eu vou dormir NESSE quarto, caso as Barbies não tenham visto. - disse Lizzie num tom de voz repreendedor. O que um quarto bege não faz com uma pessoa gente!!!!!!

O que é uma pena...- comentou Sirius medindo a loira de cima embaixo.

Depois a gente conversa sobre isso, Sizinho. - Lizzie disse com um tom de voz sugestivo. - Mas, por enquanto, PINTE MEU QUARTO.

Lizzie se dirigiu até a varanda. Olhou para seu Skate. Por que não?

Pintem bonitinho, senão levarão meu Skate de estimação na cabeça... - avisou Lizzie pegando seu "filhote" e pulando a varandinha.

Os dois pobres marotos só olharam para a varanda vazia. Lizzie abandonara ambos para pintarem do jeito que quisessem o quarto dela. Sirius sorriu.

Er... Aluado? - chamou Sirius com um plano em mente.

Eu! - exclamou o amigo.

Pode ir ajudar a moreninha. Eu pinto sozinho. - disse Sirius tentando parecer um bom moço.

Para você deixar como está, uma parede só pintada de vermelho e o resto bege?? Nunca! - exclamou Aluado começando a pintar a segunda parede.

Está bem. - Sirius suspirou resignado.

Deixemos nossos heróis e o diálogo "Skates de estimação não combinam com as lindas e pervertidas cabeças marotas". Vamos para a cozinha...

_**:::Cozinha:::**_

James olhava embasbacado para a garota a sua frente. Ela fazia um bolo tranqüilamente enquanto conversava com ele.

Er... Então, Lily, o que você faz de vida? - perguntou James com um olhar de extremo interesse.

Estou estudando gastronomia, porque nunca soube o que queria. - respondeu Lily sorrindo. - E você?

Sou o chef do meu próprio restaurante. - respondeu James se aproximando de Lily enquanto falava.

Lily se virou e deu de cara com o descabelado. Sorriu. Reunindo a pouca vontade que tinha de não beijá-lo, perguntou:

Ora, se é assim. Por que o chef não me ensina a cozinhar?

É pra já. - respondeu ele indo para o lado dela.

Eles ficaram cozinhando enquanto conversavam banalidades.

_**:::No outro dia:::**_

James não parava de olhar pela janela de seu quarto. Algo REALMENTE interessante estava acontecendo lá fora.

Sirius entrou de supetão no quarto do amigo. E estranhou ele estar parado na janela. Não agüentando mais perguntou:

James você está bem?

An claro... - respondeu o outro ainda olhando pela janela.

Então o que você 'tá olhando na janela? - perguntou Sirius desconfiado.

Não é nada não... - James apressou-se a responder, vendo que seu amigo se encaminhava para a janela.

Não...sei ... - disse Sirius analisando o melhor amigo. - E por que você não pára de olhar?

É que... - James estava sem resposta.

Sirius se aproveitou do momento "sem-resposta" de James. Foi até a janela e empurrou James, dizendo:

Sai pra lá!

Ei não me empurra! - exclamou James, tentando tirar Sirius da janela, antes que ele visse...

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram levemente... Ele viu.

Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemo você não vai acreditar!! A nossa vizinha ruiva 'tá trocando de roupa com a janela aberta!!E o safado do Jay nem pra falar nada! - berrou Sirius a plenos pulmões.

Eu quero ver. - disse Remo entrando no quarto correndo. Realmente, eles pareciam adolescentes que nunca tinham visto... certas coisas.

Saiam daí agora! - berrou James tentando tirar os dois doidos dali. - Saaaaai!!! - disse ele se pondo entre os dois.

Sai você!!! - bradaram em uníssono os outros dois.

O som foi provavelmente ouvido por Lily que olhou para a janela, sem ver os "adolescentes" com os hormônios à flor da pele, corou e fechou a cortina. Os três "tarados da janela" se olharam, todos com MUITA raiva.

Idiota! - berrou Remo - Ela fechou a cortina..bem agora que ela ia tirar o sutiã!

Eu não acredito que você viu ela tirar toda a roupa e nem pra chamar a gente! Que brecha! - repreendeu Sirius como uma mãe repreende um filho.

A não me enche vai. Vai espia a sua janela. Ontem ficou o tempo todo com aquela loirinha lá. A ruiva já é minha! - disse James dando um tapa na cabeça de Sirius.

Como assim já é sua? - perguntou Remo com um olhar que queria dizer: "Já pegou e não contou??"

Eu escolhi a ruiva. - respondeu James simplesmente.

Ah beleza. - Remo disse sem emoção, não gostava muito de ruivas.

Meu, você não tem noção de como ela cozinha bem! - exclamou James se lembrando de Lily melando o rosto dele com a calda de chocolate.

Deer... James a visão te afetou o cérebro? Ou a memória? A gente tava lá ontem lembra? - perguntou Sirius dando um tapa na cabeça de James que ainda lembrava de uma ruiva com o rosto melado de chocolate.

Não...tudo o que eu me lembro é delaaa... - respondeu o descabelado com um olhar vago, ainda olhando para a janela.

Ah que meigo...Se você não fosse você, eu diria que você está apaixonado. - comentou Remo olhando para a cara de bobo de James.

Ah que lindo!! Jameszinho apaixonado... - disse Sirius apertando as bochechas de James e deixando ele nervoso.

A cai fora vai. Vocês dois. Vazem do meu quarto. - explodiu ele tacando travesseiros e almofadas nos amigos.

Uuu tchau tchau. - zombou Sirius.

James ficou um bom tempo admirando a janela. Aquela ruiva era de tirar o fôlego... e outras coisas também... Ele ia conseguir ela! Porque, afinal, ele era um maroto.

Aquela tarde teve acampamento para um certo maroto descabelado. **(Clá: Quem entendeu levanta a mão!!) **

_**:::Enquanto isso, no lustre do castelo:::**_

_**OPS! Digo, **_

_**:::Enquanto isso, na casa das garotas:::**_

Lizzie. Loira, esperta , bonita. Tudo o que um homem poderia querer numa mulher ela tinha. O difícil era domar aquela criatura. E muitos tinham tentado. Mas aquela ali tinha o espírito livre. Gostava da liberdade, gostava do poder que tinha sobre os homens.

Toda mulher tem o dom de conseguir aquilo que deseja. O problema é a falta de confiança, a falta de determinação, de objetivos. E Liz tinha tudo isso: Confiança, determinação e objetivos. Para ela bastava querer. E era poder. Não falhava.

Além de, claro, ser muito inquieta. Seus relacionamentos nunca duravam muito, se é que se tornavam relacionamentos.

Lizzie, o que você achou dos vizinhos?-Perguntou An.

Aaa o James, bonito, mais gamou na Lily. Decidido, personalidade forte. O Sirius, safado, conquistador, garanhão. Muito fácil. Não vai ter nem graça. O Remo eu não sei... Muito reservado. Tem cara de inteligente. - respondeu Liz, mas daí seus olhos brilharam, maliciosos. - Mas você pode me falar dele. Não era você que 'tava embaixo dele? - perguntou Liz com o olhar mais malicioso que alguém poderia ter. - E depois fala que eu é que sou rápida...

Ah, cala a boca vai. Francesinha de araque. - An ficou rubra. - Mas, ele estava em forma.

Acho que os três são. - comentou Lily entrando na conversa. - Falando em vizinhos, a gente devia sair. Conhecer a vizinhança. Tem um barzinho aqui perto. Topam?

Só se for agora. - responderam as outras duas.

Elas foram se arrumar e curtir a liberdade feliz de ser solteira.

_**:::Quarto do Sirius:::**_

Sirius estava entediado. Era sexta-feira e não tinha UM lugar interessante para ir e NENHUMA mulher interessante para... bem, vocês sabem.

Ele olhou para a janela e viu as gostosas da casa ao lado saindo e entrando no carro. Bem, elas eram bonitas _**e**_ estavam em três. Tudo certo, ele se divertia naquela noite e seus amigos também.

Marotos!!! - bradou Sirius chamando os amigos. - Reunião!!!

O quê? - perguntou James. Remo só olhou para ambos.

As vizinhas estão saindo. - respondeu Sirius como se tivesse acabado de descobrir que esmalte curava o câncer.

E???? - perguntou Remo revirando os olhos.

Vamos acompanhá-las, já que elas são novas no bairro... - começou Almofadinhas.

Temos que ser cavalheiros o suficiente para mostrar as redondezas... - completou Pontas com um sorriso falsamente angelical. - Por exemplo, a ruiva AINDA não conheceu a minha cama...

Os três riram. Tinham que saber para onde elas iriam.

_**:::Barzinho:::**_

O celular de Lizzie tocou. Ela atendeu meio à contra-gosto. Estava conversando com um cara gatíssimo!!! (N/Karen: Gente, aqui tem uma conversa por telefone, por isso, o em negrito será a pessoa que está do outro lado da linha, falando com a Lizzie.)  
**Alô?**

Alô?

Alô? - perguntou o cara.

Sabe o que é, Frankie querido, posso te chamar de Frankie, certo?

**Meu nome NÃO é Frankie!!!!!!!!!**

Estou tentando falar no celular. - esclareceu Lizzie ao telefone.

**Mas eu não estou entendendo!!!**

Lizzie fez um gesto com as mãos e o rapaz que estava conversando com ela entendeu que depois conversavam.

Fala ser amebal que está do outro lado! - disse Lizzie com impaciência.

**Caracolis, quem é que 'tá falando???**

A dona do celular? - perguntou Lizzie com ironia.

**LIZ!!!**

Eu! - berrou Liz rindo.

**Onde você 'tá?**

Quem é?

**Sirius.**

Sirius... ah, Sirius! O que você quer?

**Saber onde você 'tá**.

Num pub perto de casa, por quê? Meu boxer fugiu de novo?

**Você tem cachorro??**

Tenho, claro. - respondeu Lizzie rindo logo em seguida.

**Certo, vocês 'tão no "Três Vassouras"???**

Estamos. Como você sabe? - perguntou Liz.

Anna e Lily que só riam da "conversa" de Lizzie ao telefone. Se viraram para trás ao ouvir a voz de James:  
Porque estamos atrás de vocês.

**Acabou o capítulo!!**

**N/AS:** E aí??? O que acharam do capítulo??? Correspondeu as expectativas??? Comentem para dizer o que acharam... E, como eu acho que vocês são BEM bonzinhos, esperamos ter 25 reviews na próxima atualização!!!

Só para dar um gostinho... O próximo capítulo se chamará: "Primeira Vez", imaginem o que quiser!!!!!!!! ((risadas maléficas))

**Vamos responder as reviews das boas pessoas do FF!!!!!**

Claudia: Foi a primeira pessoa que leeuuu!!!!!

Claaau amor xD Obrigado por ter lido Gostou do novo cap.? Espero que sim Comente.

Bbiiaa: Que disse que ela é tímida? Isso é só o primeiro cap...Aguarde e verá... he he. É , ela não é neurótica . Annn cuidado,,vc pode ficar sem bunda.. . A nós temos um problema, uma de nós acha q o botão é azul e a outra acha que é lilás. Mais o que importa é que vc achou o "tal" botão. xD. Obrigado pela review, comente sempre e Bjos.

Anynha : Acho que sua review não terminou de carregar. Mais bem vinda ao FF. xD.

Carol Ann Potter: NÃO RASGAAAA.

Aqui está mais um cap. Continue comentando ou...¬¬ sofrerá as conseqüências. He he.

Thaty: Obrigada , obrigada xD. Não vamos parar...Mande comentários.

Bem, como sempre vamos pedir algo que não demora muito, mas é muito importante para todos: Sua Review ((empurrada de lado pelo discurso político)).

Sei lá se o botão é lilás ou azul, mas, COMENTEM!!!!!!

Pedimos perdão..pois a Karen se confundiu e colocou um projeto...

Mais aqui está o cap. Correto..Comentem

Agradecimentos especias as boas criaturas que postaram e assim nós ficamos sabendo o que tinha acontecido..não vai acontecer mais...


	3. Primeira Vez

**A Tentação mora ao lado**

((entram Karen Pads e Clarissa Black))

**N/Karen: ** Oi povo! Olha, eu sei que, segundo a Clari, demoramos duas semanas para atualizar, mas vocês sabem como é a vida, né? A curiosidade sobre o novo capítulo aumenta a quantidade de reviews...

**N/ Clá : **Oie pessoas! Obrigado pelos reviews. Tanto para quem comentou no meu perfil, quanto para quem comentou no perfil da Karen. Continuem comentando.

**Disclaimer:** Como volto a afirmar: Todos os personagens pertencem à Tia Jô (Karen: Que se esqueceu do MEU aniversário. Pô! Eu**SÓ** pedi **TRÊS** dos **QUATRO** Marotos de presente. Isso não dá nem 5 dos personagens que ela criou!! Julgo eu pelo menos.), exceção da Anna Clara e da Elizabeth **(Lizzie pigarro) – **da Lizzie... Só os diálogos e descrições dos ambientes nos pertencem... Ah! Esta história NÃO possui fins lucrativos, que não sejam acabar com a inocência dos leitores... (Karen: Eu ainda não entendo o porquê de querer deixar as pessoas tão inocentes quanto eu...)

**Capítulo 3: Primeira Vez**

_-Porque estamos atrás de vocês. _

Elas se viraram e viram três caras gatos que atendiam pelos nomes de James Potter, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin. Elas sorriram e disseram:

-Oi Meninos.

-Olá Garotas. - disseram eles em resposta.

Eles se sentaram com elas. Isso evitaria que inconvenientes, ou seja, outros caras tentassem a sorte naquela mesa.

-E então têm lido um bom livro ultimamente? - Remo puxou conversa com as meninas.

-Sou crítica literária. Leio todos os lançamentos literários. - disse Lizzie e começou a conversar sobre os piores livros que já tinha lido na carreira.

Os assuntos foram variando, porém todos se divertiam com isso. As meninas descobriram que os garotos além de bonitos, eram inteligentes. Tinham gostos diferentes, mas sabiam falar de tudo. Assim, o assunto não ficava monótono.

O barzinho estava semi-escuro. E a música que estava tocando era contagiante.

-O pessoal aqui curte dançar, né? - perguntou Lily num tom que subliminarmente queria dizer: "Quem vai me convidar para dançar?".

-É. de vez em quando tem competições de dança entre meninas. É legal de ver. - respondeu James nem se tocando da "mensagem subliminar" de Lily.

-O quê!? Essas meninas PENSAM que sabem dançar? - indagou Lizzie, já levantando da mesa. - Meninas, vamos mostrar para esse pessoal o que É dançar.

Lizzie saiu na frente das garotas. Soltou a longa cabeleira loira e as luzes refletiam seu cintilante vestido oriental vermelho cereja. Lily olhou para An sorrindo enquanto tiravam os casacos. Aquela noite prometia.

Começaram a dançar. Foi inevitável que os olhares da população masculina incidissem sobre elas.

Os Marotos estavam sem palavras. Não sabiam para qual delas olhar. Se para a ruiva fatal, com um vestido preto amarrado no pescoço; ou para a morena sensual, que, naquele momento, não parecia tão tímida, e sim parecia saber exatamente o efeito que queria causar; ou para a loira estonteante, que tirava o ar da platéia masculina.

Elas dançavam. Bocas sensuais. As belas pernas à mostra e os modelos de roupa escolhidos só deixavam com que a imaginação masculina trabalhasse com mais..._ fervor_.

Não demorou muito para que algumas garotas começassem a _tentar _concorrer com elas.

Começou a tocar "Livin' La Vida Loca", do Ricky Martin¹. An sorriu para as amigas. Pediu ao barman para tirar as bebidas do balcão, e não demorou muito para que as amigas se unissem à ela, encima do balcão.

O bar vibrou. Os homens começaram a afrouxar as gravatas (Porque não podiam fazer isso com as calças... Enfim.). Enquanto decidiam em qual chegar primeiro, um tomou a iniciativa. Percebendo o olhar da ruiva para si, e os sorrisos que ela lançava, James se aproximou do balcão.

Ao ritmo da música Lily se abaixou até ficar meio que da altura de James. Puxou a gravata. Mandou um beijo com um sorriso sexy e depois chutou ele levemente . Continuou a dançar até o fim da música, e depois as três desceram do balcão. As concorrentes, muito emburradas diga-se de passagem, estavam esquecidas num canto do salão.

An e Lizzie continuaram a dançar sem chamar muita atenção dessa vez. Só que era inevitável não chamar a atenção.

James se aproximou de Lily.

-E aí, ruiva, 'tá a fim de dançar? - perguntou ele com a boca a centímetros da dela.

-É claro. - Lily respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

An e Lizzie sorriram marotas. Estavam rodeadas de caras lindos enquanto Lily circulava com James, ou sumiam para um canto escuro – segundo Lizzie. Por ser a primeira vez que elas dançavam ali, já era um bom começo.

_**:::Enquanto isso, numa mesa:::**_

-E aí, Sirius, não vai atrás da loira? - perguntou Remo sorrindo malicioso. Sirius já tinha classificado Lizzie como: "Pego quando EU quiser" (Mal sabia ele que a loira o classificara do mesmo modo).

-Remo meu caro, elas estão rodeadas de caras. Você espera que eu vá ser mais um bajulador? Não. Vamos até ali com as nossas amigas emburradas. - respondeu o moreno com o sorriso mais malicioso que alguém poderia ter.

-Às vezes me surpreendo com a sua capacidade mental, Sirius. - Remo sorriu, maroto. - Você é Foda!

_**:::Próximo à pista:::**_

Não demorou muito para Lizzie saísse para dançar com um cara. An não estava a fim de beijar ninguém. Embora ela não criticasse a amigar por fazer isso, ela não gostava de beijar por beijar. Para ela tinha que ter envolvimento. Mais do que atração, vontade e desejo.

Pegou o casaco e o cachecol na mão e saiu do barzinho. Começou a pôr o blusão por cima da roupa colegial e, por causa do barulho da bota não ouviu quando um moço de cabelos e olhos castanhos claros se aproximou dela.

_**:::Numa mesa qualquer:::**_

Lizzie estava bocejando. Que cara chato! E ela pensando que os caras da região eram inteligentes. Seu olhar pousou sobre um dos vizinhos, Sirius. Bem, aquela noite estava perdida, mesmo.

-Er... Amanhã eu tenho que... bem, tenho que ir. - Lizzie estava cansada daquele cara. Ele nem agarrava, nem saía de perto para outro agarrar! **(Lizzie: Isso me lembrou a frase da Joana: "Nem fode, nem sai de cima...) **(Karen: Viu? Até o final dessa fic as criancinhas vão estar menos inocentes que eu!).

Ela se levantou com um salto e rapidamente já não estava nem mais perto da mesa. De relance viu Lily conversar com James.

-Será que a Lily está fazendo jogo duro? - perguntou-se Lizzie. A amiga ruiva estava "desviando" das tentativas do descabelado.

Suspirando, Lizzie foi para o balcão onde tinham dançado. Pela primeira vez ela não arrumou ninguém que prestasse em bares. O que ela não viu foi um moreno a seguir.

_**:::Indo para casa...:::**_

An se virou e ela viu Remo. Ele sorriu e disse:

-Amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo. Quer companhia?

-Adoraria. - An aceitou o braço que ele lhe oferecia.

Andaram e começaram a conversar animadamente.

-Por que você saiu tão cedo? - perguntou ele não resistindo a curiosidade que se apossava dele.

-Porque se eu ficasse lá seria assediada por um cara chato. Ou a Liz ia me apresentar alguém que só estaria a fim de me "pegar". - respondeu ela com sinceridade.

-Ah.. - soltou ele como forma de entendimento. Ela não era tão inocente como imaginara.

Continuaram o caminho conversando amenidades e preferências. E muitas eram iguais...

_**::No Bar...:::**_

Lizzie olhou para o balcão. Deveria voltar para casa. Mas precisava de algo para aliviar o stress. Olhou para as bebidas. O que beber?

-Boas meninas não bebem. - comentou uma voz masculina extremamente próxima à ela.

-E quem disse que eu sou uma boa menina? - perguntou Liz se virando para encarar a pessoa com quem falava.

Os olhos se arregalaram levemente. _Ele? _

-Ora, sua moreninha está te esperando. - disse Liz apontando para uma morena que bufava ao ver com quem o cara estava conversando, ela (Lizzie).

-Prefiro loiras. - comentou ele cheio de segundas, terceiras, quartas, quintas, sextas, sétimas, oitavas, nonas e décimas intenções, no mínimo.

-Deveria ao menos se despedir dela, então. - disse ela em resposta. Adorava jogos. Principalmente desse... hum... gênero e com caras assim.

-Se você me esperar. - ele sussurrou com a boca a centímetros da dela realmente acreditando que estava ganhando a loira.

Não demorou muito e ele já havia voltado. Com um movimento rápido, ele segurou a cintura de Lizzie. A loira com um sorriso malicioso disse:

-Só pode olhar.

-Mas assim perde a graça. - comentou ele vendo a loira se soltar habilmente.

-Au contraire... Só aumenta a satisfação da conquista. - respondeu ela com um sorriso malicioso muito parecido com o dele. Ela saiu do bar sendo seguida, quase que imediatamente, por ele.

_**:::Num canto mais... hum... afastado:::**_

James já estava ficando desesperado. A ruiva estava brincando com ele de gato e rato e ele era o rato! Até agora suas tentativas tinham sido frustadas. E ele estava precisando de um banho gelado! **(Lizzie: Quem entendeu levanta a mão!)**

-Lily, vamos para casa. - Chamou James abraçado a cintura da ruiva que ainda sim desviava dele freqüentemente. Era a Primeira Vez que isso acontecia com ele: Não conseguir ficar com a garota que ele queria.

-Claro. - disse ela pegando o sobretudo preto e o vestindo. Ela não sabia quanto tempo mais conseguiria "brincar" disso com ele. - Apesar de estar divertido. - considerou ela.

Lily estacou no meio do caminho. E as amigas? Lizzie tinha mania de brincar de vira-vira e depois brincar de stripper (mesmo porquê nessa hora ela já estava meio alta, mesmo) e isso acabava em confusão sempre. E Anna sempre acabava tentando salvar a amiga dos tarados. Isso quando estava por perto.

-Você viu a Lizzie? - perguntou Lily.

-Não. Eu acho que ela saiu. - respondeu James olhando ao redor. Uma loira louca perdida e o que seria depois? Uma morena doce sumida?

-E a An? - perguntou Lily como se adivinhasse que ele não queria saber das amigas.

-Eu acho que a vi sair com o Remo. - respondeu ele com um tom de voz cansado. Poxa, ele estava precisando de um banho congelado e daí a causadora de seus problemas... hum... de temperatura fica perguntando das amigas!

-Ah 'tá. - Lily disse em resposta saindo do bar.

Ao chegarem em casa, qual foi a surpresa dela ao ver Lizzie no maior amasso com Sirius Black encima de uma moto estradeira?

**Fim de Capítulo Pessoal!**

**N/Karen:** E aí? O que acharam? Ficou legal?? Eu sei que não 'tá muito malicioso... mas é que eu tenho medo da minha mãe ler e daí me mandar para uma purificação, já que a menina só fala ambigüidades... Enfim. Ah! E teve várias primeiras vezes!!!

Adoraria completar 25 reviews por esse capítulo...

**Marcação:**

Livin' La Vida Loca¹: Música que o gato e o burro cantam no final de Shrek 2... Eu AMO o Shrek!!!

Não tenho certeza, mas o próximo capítulo se chamará: "Festa do Pijama". Só para dar um gostinho:

"_-E você? Pegou ela?_

_-Não. Mas um certo tarado pegou uma das vizinhas. _

_-É. E a propósito: vou tentar outras coisas com ela. Fui! _

_-Sabe, não daria certo. Vamos ser apenas amigos?_

_-Cara, que curso essas garotas fazem para dar o fora? Todos são iguais!!!_

_-Eu que sei!_

_-É porque elas são amigas, idiotas. _

_-Cala a boca, ô pegador!"_

Além de claro, o que aconteceu com a An e o Rem no caminho de volta...

**Por hora, deixe-me responder as reviews:** **(Lizzie: Falou então, Srta. Culta!!!) **(Karen: Esclarecimentos: Sou eu que estou respondendo as reviews.)

**Rose Samartinne: **Calma!!! Respira, Rose. Olha, desculpa pelo capítulo postado errado é que eu tinha dois início de capítulo, e coloquei o que não ia para a fic, sorte que foi só uma nota... Sua vida não acabou!! Olha, como presente eu te dou uma cena com o Maroto de sua preferência. Só comente nesse me dizendo qual, 'tá bom??? Obrigado pela review e comente...

**Sayumi Padfoot:** Não foi só com você... Peraí, você também é Almofadinhas??? Achei uma prima... Voltando ao assunto**(Lizzie: Te darei presunto!)** _(Jane: sabe, é do poema de Vinícius de Moraes...)_: Não é o seu PC que é vagabundo, foi a minha burrice!!!! Beijos e continue comentando!!!!

**Clarissa Black:** Mula não! Srta. Mulóide!!!!

**Mahzinha Weasley:** Calma, eu prometo que não irá acontecer SE você comentar... Obrigada pela review e comente, viu? Senão... você sabe o que verá... ((risada mais maléfica que a do Tio Voldie)).

**Sayumi Padfoot(2):** Obrigada pela review. Essa conversa de louco acontece comigo o tempo todo e tento falar no telefone e com outra pessoa ao mesmo tempo, no final se é para mim marcar uma consulta no médico e passar uma receita de bolo, bem, o médico vai comer o bolo...

Com relação ao Jay cozinhando: Eu amo caras que cozinham!! É tudo! A Lily eu coloquei no mesmo ramo, só porque foi por eliminação. Sendo a Lizzie e a Anna Clara baseadas em pessoas reais e essas pessoas não sabem cozinhar, bem, a Lily ia ter que saber...

Beijos e continue comentando!!!!

**Thaty:** Gostou desse? Obrigada pela review e comente que continuamos!!!! Beijos.

**Raquel Mello:** Obrigada pela review. Bem, façamos o seguinte: Você comenta nesse e nós postamos!!!! Beijos e continue comentando!!!

**InfallibleGirl:** Obrigada pela review. É. Tem a ver sim! Mas, é que é melhor acabar com a inocência das pessoas fazendo elas pensaram a malícia e não dar a malícia pronta... Que nada! No final dessa fic você vai estar igualzinha a mim!! Inocente até que se prove o contrário!!! hahahahaha.

Viu? Numa review você deixou de ser TÃO inocente!!! Esse UI! Foi meio suspeito, hein.

Beijos e continue comentando, senão... você não vai deixar de ser inocente!!!!!!

_**Bem, quem quer esteja lendo: Comente! Sério, é difícil saber se as pessoas estão gostando se elas não comentam... E olha que quem ler e não comentar será assombrado pelo espírito do Snape naquela cena de Titanic, sabe? A da frente do navio? É. Com o Peter encoxando ele... ((Risada Maléfica)).**_

_**Por isso, COMENTEM!!!! **_

_**Não me obriguem a mandar o Snape os perseguir...**_

_**PS: Provavelmente, a próxima postagem será na última semana do ano, por isso, eu quero completar 25 reviews!!!!**_

**N/Clá:** E ai? Gostaram do Cap,? Tenho que dizer que foi difícil elaborá-lo, nós tínhamos várias idéias, mais para os próximos capítulos, e esse era importante por que eles estavam se conhecendo e tals. Então ao som de Ana Carolina e Seu Jorge, e depois música eletrônica, nós chegamos a isso.

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Mahzinha Weasley: **Obrigada. Já está atualizado. E, quem seria seu casal favorito? Beijos e continue comentando...

'**dani csr: **Mas nós começamos a pouco tempo também!! Continue comentando! Beijos!

**Jéssica: **Xiii!! Bem, pervertidas ou não o capítulo está aqui!!! E, se sua inocência ainda não acabou, bem o nosso pervertimento também não!!! Beijos e continue!

**Jéssica (2): **Bem, obrigada. E, olha, postamos rápido!!!

**Jéssica (3):** É. 25. mas como as pessoas muito más desse site não comentaram, resolvemos postar antes. Olha, eu acho que você se viciou... Obrigada pela review. Leia Jéssica, Leia...

**Jéh.: **Pense pelo lado positivo, você já vai saber o que está acontecendo nessa fic. Beijos e continua comentando...

**Agora Sim! Fomos!**

**25 reviews viu?**


	4. Festa do Pijama

**A Tentação Mora Ao Lado**

**N/Karen: **Feliz Ano Novo Atrasado, povo que está acompanhando essa história!!!! Olha, esse capítulo é o meu favorito por muitas razões (dos que eu já postei). Lá embaixo eu digo quais são os motivos, senão perde o suspense... Mas vai ser legal... Viva o choconhaque!!!!! ((risos)). Ok, eu estou adorando escrever essa fic e adoraria ganhar uma capa de alguém... Beijos, e comentem!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso nos pertence. Personagens à Tia J.K. Rowling (menos, An e Liz). Esta história não possui fins lucrativos que não sejam entreter/ tirar a inocência **(Lizzie: UI!)** dos leitores.

**Dedicado:** **à minha prima Gisele** que adora beber choconhaque; **aos leitore**s que acompanham essa fic; **aos fãs dos marotos**; **à Tia Jô** por ter inventado os Marotos e... **à música**, que abre a mente e nos faz viajar.

**Capítulo 4: Festa do Pijama**

_Ao chegarem em casa, qual foi a surpresa dela ao ver Lizzie no maior amasso com Sirius Black encima de uma moto estradeira? _

'-Lizzie! - exclamou Lily.

A loirinha olhou para a amiga. Sorrindo ela se separou de Sirius como se estivesse simplesmente conversando sobre o tempo.

'-E a An? - perguntou Lizzie depois de um tempo relativamente curto.

'-Deve estar em casa. - respondeu a ruiva com um olhar que era um misto de repreendimento e malícia. Lizzie nunca perdia tempo.

'-Ah tá. - soltou a loira. - Vamos entrar que amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo para minha volta matutina de Skate. - emendou ela com um sorriso de lado.

Lizzie entrou em casa como se não estivesse se agarrando com ninguém até aquele momento. Lily se virou para os vizinhos. O que eles deviam estar pensando dela!

'-Olha, desculpem a Liz. Ela só é de... fases. - Lily estava constrangida, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz: Lizzie provara sua teoria de que Sirius Black era fácil.

'-Beleza. - soltaram os dois.

'-Então eu vou para minha casa... - ela começou, para logo ser cortada por James.

'-Eu te acompanho.

'-Não precisa. - ela olhou no relógio. Três da manhã. - Bom dia, para vocês.

'-Não Lily! - ele foi atrás dela.

'-Sério, James. Não daria certo. Vamos ser apenas amigos. - ela sorriu doce e entrou em casa.

Ela já estava bem longe para poder ouvir, quando Sirius resolveu falar:

'-Que hora para vocês chegarem! Eu 'tava quase comendo a loira!

'-Ah 'tá. - disse James com pouco caso.

'-Sério.

'-Vamos entrar, ô pegador.

Na verdade, James estava com raiva. Sirius conseguira ficar com Lizzie em pouquíssimo tempo, agora ele só estava se ferrando com a ruiva. Se bem que, a ruiva valeria a pena.

Abanando a cabeça freneticamente, James tirou aquele pensamento _romântico _da cabeça.

_**:::Na Casa dos Marotos:::**_

Remo acordou. Os amigos conseguiam fazer mais barulho que um elefante tendo filhote! Descendo as escadas ele viu um Sirius rindo como um louco. A confusão na cabeça de nosso gostoso amigo lupino superou os limites.

'-O que é tão engraçado, Sirius? - perguntou Remo.

'-Eu 'tava contando algumas das coisas que eu ouvi essa noite. - respondeu o moreno de olhos azuis.

'-De quem? - Remo estava muito confuso. Mistura de bebidas alcoólicas e três horas de sono não faz bem à ninguém.

'-Das garotas que eu peguei. - respondeu Sirius imitando uma voz pretensamente sexy.

Remo se virou para James. O amigo descabelado estava muito quieto. O que teria acontecido com ele e a ruiva?

'-E você? Pegou ela? A ruiva? - perguntou o pobre Aluado que no momento fazia jus ao apelido.

'-Não. Mas um certo tarado pegou uma das vizinhas. - respondeu James com um olhar mortífero a Sirius que agora estava imitando uma dança estranha.

'-É. E a propósito: vou tentar _outras coisas_ com ela. Fui! - disse Sirius. - Mas, peraí. Eu ainda não interroguei um tal de Aluado. O que aconteceu com você e a An?

'-Nada. Só conversamos. - respondeu Remo.

James e Sirius trocaram olhares maliciosos.

'-Eu não sabia que estavam chamando essas coisas de conversar. - comentou James.

'-Nós vimos vocês saindo juntos. - emendou Sirius esquecendo totalmente que uma loira vizinha dele existia.

'-Vão se foder! Que saco! Eu aqui tendo que acordar cedo e vocês dois falando merda! - explodiu Remo.

Os dois moreno trocaram um olhar rápido, antes de dizer, quase ao mesmo tempo:

'-Uhull. 'Tô com medo!!

Fechando a cara, Remo simplesmente voltou para o seu quarto, deixando os dois rindo à sua custas. Suspirando pausadamente, ele voltou para onde não deveria ter saído: sua cama.

_**:::Na Manhã Seguinte...:::**_

Lizzie estava ocupada, descendo pela sua amada varandinha. Sorrindo feito uma criança, a loira pegou seu "filho" e começou a andar. Na metade do caminho, desistiu e resolveu ir para casa acordar as amigas, ainda eram oito horas e era um sábado.

'-Ei! Lizzie! - uma voz masculina a chamou.

Lizzie se virou e esbarrou em Sirius Black. O moreno aproveitou para abraçá-la pela cintura.

'-Fiquei magoado. Você me abandonou lá sem nenhuma despedida proveitosa. - comentou ele com a boca a centímetros da dela.

'-É para dar gosto de quero mais. - ela disse diminuindo o espaço para milímetros.

Quando os lábios estavam para se roçar, Lizzie virou o rosto e Sirius beijou sua bochecha. A loira sorriu maliciosa. Adorava a sensação de desgosto que isso causava nos caras.

'-Vamos parar de joguinhos, Liz. Vamos partir para a ação. - disse Sirius segurando o rosto pálido de Lizzie nas mãos.

'-Assim não tem graça. - brincou ela se separando um pouco dele.

'-Vai ter.

Vorazmente, eles começaram a se beijar. Lizzie se desvencilhou. Aquilo estava errado!

'-Sabe, não daria certo. Vamos ser apenas amigos? - ela disse enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

'-Como assim? - ele perguntou. Será que ela era daquelas que fala algo do gênero para que ele a pedisse em namoro ou algo parecido?

'-É simples. Existe algo chamado Só Por Uma Noite. Você deve saber e deve se utilizar tanto quanto eu. - ela começou com se explicasse à uma criança. - Você fica com a pessoa, se diverte com ela, e no outro dia: "Qual era o nome daquela pessoa, mesmo?". Pronto. Ninguém se machuca.

'-Você tem medo de se machucar? - ele perguntou olhando para a loira pasmo. Ela não parecia dessas que sofria com essas coisas.

'-Não. - ele voltou a se aproximar. - Não quero TE machucar. - ela esclareceu com calma.

O sorriso safado de Sirius se desfez. A garota estava pensando o quê dele! Céus, ela era impossível!

'-Olha, se ficarmos mais de uma noite, vamos nos acostumar. Você vai querer fidelidade, vamos nos transformar naqueles casaizinhos chatos e depois, quando acabar, e VAI acabar, não vamos ser mais amigos. - ela respondeu com um sorriso simpático no rosto. Era o certo a se fazer.

Pegando os restos mortais do orgulho ferido, Sirius simplesmente sorriu amarelo para a loira. Ela estava o tratando como ele tratava as ficantes e namoradas dele.

'-Tenho que ir. - ela disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele com um sorriso angelical.

Deixando ele parado na rua, Lizzie voltou para dentro de casa. Fechando a porta atrás de si. Pôs-se a gargalhar de Sirius. O moreno nem sabia o que tinha o atingido.

Subindo sorrateiramente para o quarto de Lily, Lizzie parou para olhar para uma janela. De lá ela conseguia ver as formas de Sirius entrando em casa. Sorriu. Pelo menos ele era gostoso.

Abrindo a porta com cuidado, Lizzie pegou um travesseiro na cama da amiga. Um sorriso infantil brotou nos seus lábios.

'-ACOOOORDAAAAA!!!!! - Lizzie estava batendo o travesseiro na cara de Lily. A ruiva abriu os olhos e se encolheu. Lizzie parecia que não dormia.

'-Acordei. - disse Lily se afastando de Liz. Ela abriu um sorriso maldoso. - Vamos acordar a An!

_**:::Enquanto isso, na casa dos Marotos:::**_

'-Cara, que curso essas garotas fazem para dar o fora? Todos são iguais!!! - Sirius disse ao entrar. Pontas estava acordado fazendo panquecas. **(Lizzie: Nem deveria estar aqui, maas, já que estou. Sabe aquela frase do Burro do Shrek diz: "E de manhã, eu te faço panquecas!!!"? Me veio à mente!!)**.

'-Eu que sei! - responde o Pontas meio aluado.

'-É porque elas são amigas, idiotas. - a voz de Aluado surgiu na porta da cozinha.

'-Cala a boca, ô pegador! - exclamou Sirius. - Vai catar a An e me deixa em paz!

'-O que foi? O pulguento levou bota? - perguntou James saindo do torpor em que estava.

'-E eu acho que foi de salto de uma loirinha louca. - zoou Remo. Pelo menos, existia justiça no mundo. Agora ele poderia zoar o amigo "pegador".

'-Calem a boca! - esbravejou Sirius. - o Aluado não conseguiu nem encostar na An e você, Pontas, chegou precisando se isolar no Pólo Norte para ver se o seu amiguinho abaixava! E eu peguei a loira, não consegui o que realmente queria dela, mas eu consegui primeiro que vocês. - ele dizia cada palavra como se fosse um juiz e estivesse culpando os dois de "Viadagem".

'-Sirius, você é tão bom que a loirinha te deu o fora em menos de – James olhou no relógio – 7 horas de ficada. Isso é um recorde! Vamos te mandar para o Guinness. "O Fora Mais Rápido Do Mundo". Você vai ficar famoso.

Sirius revirou os olhos, enquanto os amigos riam da "Desgraça Alheia".

_**:::Quarto da An:::**_

Duas doidas entravam no quarto com cuidado, não queriam acordar seu alvo. Sorrateiramente, a ruiva se aproximou da cama. Haviam dois montinhos!!!!

'-An catadora!!!!! - berrou a loira.

'-Olha, fiu-fiu! - apoiou a ruiva.

Lentamente o cobertor foi levantado. An com cara de sono e com muita raiva das amigas só levantou a sobrancelha e revirou os olhos.

Liz, que normalmente não é das mais normais, puxou toda a coberta. O que elas viram foi um bichinho de pelúcia muito fofo.

'-Ai que liiindo! - disseram Lily e Liz ao mesmo tempo.

'-'Tá. Agora, vazem do meu quarto! - An estava empurrando as duas para fora do quarto.

'-Ei! - Lily teve uma idéia e abriu a porta do quarto de supetão. - Festa do Pijama, hoje à noite. Nada de encontros, Ok.?

_**:::Umas catorze horas depois...:::**_

Existe uma coisa, na verdade uma bebida, chamada Choconhaque. É um chocolate quente que acrescentamos conhaque. É bom.¹

Nossas três heroínas estavam preparando doses homéricas de Choconhaque. Lily preparava o choconhaque e Liz e An arrumavam a sala para passarem a noite inteira rindo e conversando.

'-Sabe, - começou Liz se sentando no sofá de pernas cruzadas (lê-se: "perninhas de índio") - isso está me lembrando o colégio, quando a gente ficava até tarde rindo e falando de garotos.

'-É. - disse Lily sonhadora. Elas se conheciam desde que o mundo era mundo.

'-Éramos tão doidas. - Anna riu ao se lembrar da adolescência.

'-Ei! Eu tive péssimos momentos na escola! - lembrou Liz batendo uma almofada na cabeça de An. - E vocês também!

'-Falou então. - disse Lily rindo.

_**:::Na Casa do Lado:::**_

'-O que elas estão fazendo lá dentro? - perguntou Remo pela enésima vez na última meia-hora.

'-Estão fazendo strip e mandando para Internet. - respondeu James sarcástico.

'-Ei! Bem que seria legal se elas fossem atrizes pornôs! - comentou Sirius, feliz. - Assim a Liz não iria me tratar como um adolescente. - ele acrescentou em pensamento.

James e Remo trocaram um olhar que claramente dizia: "Quem bate primeiro?", Remo aproveitou que estava mais perto de Sirius e deu um tapa na nuca do amigo. Enquanto Sirius se virava para bater em Remo, James deu outro.

'-Der... Elas são moças de família! - disse Remo pegando um livro.

'-E daí? Será que só eu acho isso um tédio? - perguntou Sirius olhando pela janela.

Ele viu um vulto que estava de maria-chiquinhas no alto da cabeça.

'-Caraca... Elas são pervertidas!!! - ele exclamou tentando descobrir quem era.

'-Por quê? - perguntaram James e Remo se aproximando da janela.

'-Olha só! - ele apontou para o vulto.

James e Remo se olharam. O que maria-chiquinhas tinham de pervertidas?

'-Sirius, o que você está vendo? - Remo perguntou calmamente.

'-Olha, eu sei que é duro levar um fora em menos de sete horas, mas você tem que superar. - James fez uma cara falsamente séria.

'-Não é isso. - Sirius olhou para eles, incrédulo. - Pensem assim, o que uma colegial adolescente tem de sexy?

'-Sai daqui, pedófilo! - berrou James empurrando Sirius.

'-Eu acho que a Liz descobriu que o Sirius é pedófilo e por isso trocou ele por aquele motoqueiro da rua de trás. - comentou Remo.

'-Aquela loira safada fez o quê? - perguntou Sirius com ciúmes.

'-Brincadeira. - Remo zoou. - Então, Sirius, qual é o interesse? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando maliciosos.

'-Nenhum. - respondeu Sirius depressa. - Vocês só levam as coisas por trás!

'-Ei! Quem faz isso é você! - se defendeu Pontas, indo para a cozinha.

'-Continuando, -Sirius deu um suspiro cansado - marias-chiquinhas lembram uniformes de colegiais...

'-Sirius, cala a boca! - pediu James enfiando um pedaço de bolo de chocolate na boca do amigo.

_**:::Casa das Garotas:::**_

Lily olhou pela janela e riu. Aqueles vizinhos estavam parecendo adolescentes de filmes norte-americanos.

'-Meninas, venham ver. - Lily disse entre uma gargalhada e outra.

An e Liz foram na janela. Sorrisos marotos se estamparam nas faces das três amigas. Isso era muito engraçado.

'-E aí? Quem quer brincar? - perguntou Liz olhando para as amigas.

'-Hoje não. - respondeu Lily.

'-O Choconhaque vai esfriar. - lembrou An já pegando uma xícara da bebida.

A palavra "Choconhaque" fez Lily e Liz saírem de perto da janela.

_**:::Casa dos Garotos:::**_

'-Eu vou lá! - James exclamou.

'-Eu vou sair. Cansei de ficar de babá da casa delas! - disse Remo. Sirius soltou um sonoro e culto: "É!".

'-Vocês que sabem. Elas estão fazendo uma daquelas festas do pijama e eu vou entrar!

'-James, eu sei que você é gay e tal. Mas, tem que ser MULHER para entrar lá. - lembrou Sirius, indo para a cozinha.

A cabeça de Sirius teve uma idéia.

'-Venham aqui! - ele chamou os amigos.

**Fim de Capítulo!**

**N/Karen: **Eu sou má! ((risada maléfica)). Bem, para saber qual é o plano do Sirius vão ter que esperar a próxima atualização!!! E Eu quero 30 reviews!!! Senão... não ganham capítulo! E eu posso muito bem acabar com a história, jogando uma bomba no bairro deles!!! **(Lizzie: Temos testemunhas de que se ela se irrita com a história dá um jeito de matar todo mundo... A Clari é a prova viva!!)**. Um comentário sobre como o Sirius fala da Liz no início do capítulo: Eles são homens e tarados, se eu colocasse "Eu 'tava quase fazendo amor com ela.", ia ficar meio bobo apaixonado-gay!

**Razões para eu gostar desse capítulo:**

**O fora que a Liz deu no Sirius!**

**Tem Choconhaque**

**Tem idéias estapafúrdias**

**Beijos e Comentem:)**

**N/ Clá: **Povinho feliz ano novo!! Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Eu quase não contribui para esse capitulo...mas eu prometo que no próximo vai ter muuuita cenas Clarissianas..hehe. Aa e aproveito para dizer que em breve tem um cap. muito fofo da An... Que eu amei escrever..beeeeijO

**Marcação:**

**¹ Choconhaque: **Eu e a Clá já bebemos nas férias de meio de ano do ano passado e é bem gostoso.

**Reviews – Obrigada por elas, nos dois perfis!!!Sem tempo par agradecer individualmente.  
**

_Próximo Capítulo: _(Sem título ainda, hehe)

_'-AAHHHHHH!!!!! _

_'-Liga para a polícia!!!!!_

_'- 'Tô ligando!!!!!_


	5. Atacadas

**A Tentação Mora Ao Lado**

**N/Karen:**((chega desviando das pedras)) Er... desculpa pela demora de... cinco meses! n.n' Sabe, a escola nos prendeu e tal... e daí não deu tempo de pensar na fic, sem contar que eu só me encontrava com a Clari de manhã quando íamos para a escola e daí estávamos com muito sono... hehe. Aqui está o novo capítulo ao som de : "Mulher de Fases" do Raimundos!

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso nos pertence. Personagens à Tia J.K. Rowling (menos, An e Liz). Esta história não possui fins lucrativos que não sejam entreter/ tirar a inocência dos leitores.

**Dedicado: **ao povo que acompanha essa fic!

**Capítulo 5**

"**Atacadas!"**

James e Remus se aproximaram do amigo. Sirius nunca fora muito normal da cabeça, apesar de ser um grande amigo.

'-O que foi, Sirius? - perguntou James ao amigo. Era de se esperar que Sirius estivesse ligando para uma garota e não olhando para a varandinha da Liz!

'-Vamos entrar na festa delas por aí. - ele respondeu apontando para a varanda da loira.

'-Ah... - Remus sentiu que não estava entendendo o que o amigo queria dizer direito. Quer dizer, eles iam entrar em uma propriedade particular?

James trocou um olhar maroto com Sirius. Ia ser divertido ouvir o que elas falavam!

'-Vamos logo! - disse o moreno de óculos por fim.

_**:::Enquanto isso, na casa das garotas...:::**_

'-E aí, Liz? O que rolou entre você e o Sirius? - perguntou An ansiosa.

'-O de sempre. - respondeu a loira com um tom de voz misterioso.

'-Eu peguei ela e o Sirius nas preliminares. - comentou Lily, no que as amigas riram.

'-Você sabe, Liz, na festa do pijama não existem mentiras e nem meias palavras. - An lembrou.

'-Foi normal. Eu saí do bar; ele me seguiu; conversamos um pouco; ele tentou me agarrar; eu deixei impondo limites, óbvio; perdi a cabeça; me atraquei mais... vorazmente e daí a Lily me pegou. - Liz disse como quem comenta o tempo.

'-Peraí, você perdeu a cabeça? - An estava pasma. Poucos caras conseguiram tal façanha com Liz.

'-Normal. - Liz tornou a dizer.

'-Dá namoro? - perguntou Lily ansiosa.

'-Só se for dele com outra e eu com outro. - Liz respondeu tranqüila. - Dei o fora nele.

'-Quando? - perguntaram as duas amigas.

'-Fazem... - Liz olhou no relógio. - umas 15 horas.

'-Se eu te peguei com o Sirius às três da manhã; e você deu o fora nele há 15 horas... - Lily estava fazendo as contas. - Liz! Você deu o fora no cara 5 horas depois de beijá-lo. É um recorde!

'-Obrigada. - Liz fez uma reverência pomposa.

As duas amigas riram. Liz não gostava de se sentir presa à ninguém; por isso, vivia a vida dela sem ter REALMENTE relacionamentos. Entretanto, era do jeito que ela gostava.

'-E você e o Remus, Srta. Anna Clara Sellicannie? - quis saber Liz, de repente.

'-O-o quê? - perguntou An se engasgando um pouco.

'-Rolou alguma coisa? Beijo? Amasso? Sexo? - perguntou Lily aderindo à onda: "Faça a Anna Clara corar".

'-Não aconteceu nada, a gente só conversou. - An respondeu erguendo o queixo à cada palavra que dizia. - E você, Lily Evans? Você e o James passaram do "encosta mais não pega"? - ela perguntou, fazendo a curiosidade de Liz ir à níveis alarmantes.

'-Nada. Só dançamos. - respondeu Lily corando.

Liz e An trocaram um olhar malicioso.

'-Sei. - disseram as duas em coro.

Lily riu ao ver que as amigas estavam rindo e encenando uma peça chamada "Lileu e Jameseta", na qual havia uma cena muito engraçada de alguém caindo de uma sacada.

_**:::Jardim dos Marotos:::**_

'-É simples, Aluado. Nós subimos na árvore do jardim; pulamos na varanda; saímos do quarto da Liz e ouvimos o que elas falam. - explicou James, enquanto fazia Remus pular a cerca viva que separava as casas.

'-Simplérrimo. Agora, só falta elas ouvirem e caírem matando para cima da gente. - Remus comentou sarcástico.

Ao pularem o "muro". Eles divisaram a árvore pela qual Lizzie descia. Se a loira conseguia, eles também podiam.

Sirius foi o primeiro. Escalou facilmente a árvore e pulou na varanda, sendo seguido por James e Remus.

'-Elas precisam de tomar conta da segurança. Qualquer um pode entrar aqui. - comentou Remus com desagrado. Eles estavam em Londres, algo podia acontecer à elas!

A porta que dava para a varanda estava encostada. Era óbvio que Liz não se lembraria de fechar a porta nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

Com um rangido, a porta foi aberta. E os marotos divisavam o quarto extremamente bagunçado de Liz. Céus! Aquilo em cima do dossel era um sutiã? Aquele negócio no chão era uma pizza? E ... Aquilo era um cachorro?

'-Deve ser de pelúcia. - comentou Sirius olhando para o cão negro de olhos amarelos.

'-Não é legal. - comentou James. Remus estava assustado demais para falar. E se o cão fosse de verdade?

Sirius se aproximou do cão. Era de pelúcia. Tinha que ser de pelúcia. Sem querer, Sirius pisou no Arnoldo, o Skate de estimação de Lizzie e... TAPUM! Caiu no chão.

_**:::Sala:::**_

TAPUM!!!!

'-AAAAAHHHH!!!! - berraram as garotas, assustadas pelo barulho.

'-O barulho veio lá de cima! - disse Lily alerta.

'-Liga pra polícia, An! - berrou Liz.

'-Estou ligando!! - disse An já discando o número da polícia.

'-Ai Meu Deus! O que vamos fazer? - perguntou Lily histérica.

An foi em direção ao armário embaixo da escada.

'-Peguem isso. - ordenou ela entregando bastões de baseball para as amigas. - Nós vamos pegar esses bandidos!

Estimuladas com o ato de An, Liz e Lily seguiram a amiga morena. Quem quer que tivesse entrado na casa delas ia pagar caro.

_**:::Lá encima... mais precisamente, no Quarto da Liz....:::**_

'-Bosta! Elas vão vir ver o que aconteceu! - exclamou James.

'-Se escondam! - mandou Sirius se enfiando debaixo da cama de Liz. - ATCHIM! Ela não sabe o que é aspirador de pó, não?

'-Eu vou me esconder num quarto. - disse James saindo correndo.

'-Eu vou junto. - disse Remus. Talvez elas não os pegassem.

_**:::Subindo as escadas...:::**_

Pé ante pé, as garotas subiam as escadas sem fazer barulho nenhum. Os bandidos iam ver que não se brinca com elas!

'-Eu acho que eles entraram pelo meu quarto. - disse Lizzie, ao passar pela porta do quarto e ver a porta da varanda aberta.

'-Mas eu acho que eles já devem ter se escondido em outro lugar. - lembrou An. - Quem seria o idiota que iria se esconder no lugar de onde ele saiu?

No instante em que ela disse isso, um espirro foi ouvido; um barulho de livros caindo e um barulho de algo pesado caindo no chão.

Se entreolhando, as três amigas suspiraram cansadas. Esses bandidos eram os piores que elas já viram. Não que já tivessem visto algum bandido na vida, mas aqueles...

'-Bem, vamos nos dividir. - sugeriu Lily. - Liz, você vai para o seu quarto; An, você vai para o seu escritório e eu vou para o quarto do lado do meu.

Sorrateiramente, as três entraram nos aposentos.

_**:::Escritório da An:::**_

A porta abriu com um rangido e An apertou o bastão com força; só porque elas eram mulheres, não significava que fossem frágeis.

Olhou ao redor do escritório. Estava tudo do jeito que deixara, exceto o livro que estava no chão. Ela apanhou o livro e viu um vulto escondido atrás de sua estante.

'-Sai daí agora! - ordenou ela, brandindo o bastão como se fosse uma espada.

O vulto se mexeu e An estremeceu, e se ele tentasse machucá-la?

'-An! Sou eu! - o vulto disse.

Estreitando os olhos, An reconheceu o vulto. Ele era...

'-Remus?

Remus olhou para a morena e sorriu meio encabulado. Não era legal ser pego, mesmo quando quem te "pega" é uma morena de tirar o fôlego.

'-É. - ele sorriu amarelo e An abaixou o bastão.

_**:::Quarto ao lado do da Lily...:::**_

Lily ia bater no invasor, mas o quarto fora mais rápido. James Potter estava praguejando tanto que sequer viu a ruiva entrar no quarto.

James tropeçara numa caixa que jazia largada no quarto.

'-Bosta. - ele praguejou baixinho com medo de o ouvissem.

Lily se aproximou lenta e sorrateiramente, ele ia pagar por assustá-la.

'-JAMEEEEES!!!!! -ela berrou, ao estar próxima dele.

James pulou e deu um grito. Ele não vira a ruiva entrar!

'-Anos de prática fugindo do colégio interno. - esclareceu ela com um sorriso maroto.

James sorriu malicioso. A ruiva não percebera a proximidade de ambos.

_**:::Quarto da Liz:::**_

Liz olhou ao redor do quarto. Tudo estava normal. Foi quando ela ouviu um grito que se parecia com "James". Sorriu marota. Eram os vizinhos.

'-Af! Sorte que elas já pegaram os bandidos. - ela comentou se sentando na cama e ficando de frente para um espelho. - Bem, eu acho que vou tomar um banho...

Ela começou a tirar a camisa do pijama, e sorriu marota.

'-Dá pra sair de debaixo da minha cama, Sirius? - ela perguntou arrumando o pijama de volta no corpo.

O moreno arregalou os belos olhos azuis, como a loira o vira?

'-Idiota. - resmungou Lizzie o puxando de debaixo da cama.

Sirius se levantou e Liz ainda o arrastava, quando pisou em falso no Arnoldo e só não caiu, porque o moreno a segurou e a puxou pela cintura a fazendo andar um pouco em direção à ele.

'-Dá para continuar o que estava fazendo? - ele pediu diminuindo a distância de ambos.

**Fim de capítulo!**

**N/Karen: **Bem o capítulo seria maior, mas achei melhor terminar por aqui... bem gente, comentem!

**Reviews – amamos todas (nos dois perfis): **

**Capítulo 3: **

**Sayumii: ** Apoiado! Ambos os apelidos se referem ao mesmo maroto gostoso!

Não sei de onde elas tiram a cara de pau! Eu também não conseguiria... mas o importante é que elas conseguem e tiram certos marotos do ar! Hahahaha

Beijos e continue aqui!

**Sophielupin:** Obrigada pela honestidade... Obrigada pelo elogio... Sirius e Liz é o seu casal favorito? Que legal! É o casal que eu meio que controlo... Beijos e continue nessa mesma BatFic!

**Sassah potter: **Obrigada... eu acho que você deve ter gostado do capítulo 4, então né? Já que a Liz deu um fora no Sirius... A Lily e o James vão começar a se entender em breve...Beijos e conitnue lendo!!!

**Sassah Potter: **Ei! Eu não demoro para postar! É que eu tenho mais umas 5 fics para escrever e atualizar paralelamente com essa... daí dificulta um pouco; já que tem gente que quer ler uma ou outra e tals... Beijos e aqui está mais um capítulo da fic!

**Capítulo 4:**

**Mahzinha Weasley:** Pena do Sirius? A Liz é muito parecida com o Sirius e isso dificulta a relação dos dois... mas nada muito grave... beijos e aqui seu novo capítulo!

**Rose Anne Samartinne:** Que feiooo!!! Uma preguiçosa!!!! E olha que hoje eu ia te dar seu presente que eu tinha prometido e não cumpri no último capítulo porque eu estava com muita pressa!!!

Só porque eu sou uma autora do bem e adoro fazer as leitoras felizes:

"_'-Eu conheço um lobinho apaixonado!!! - caçoou Sirius pela enésima vez. _

_'-Eu conheço um lobinho que é bunda mole... - ajudou James. _

_'-Parem já com isso! Eu estou apaixonado pela Rose sim, e daí? Ela que não deve gostar de mim. _

_De repente, o assunto da conversa passa por eles. _

_'-Rose! - chamou James. - O Aluado que falar com você!_

_Corando um pouco, a garota se aproxima dos marotos. Dois segundos depois, Sirius e James sumiram de vista. _

_'-O que foi? - ela perguntou tentando ajudar o monitor. Ele parecia que tinha travado. _

_Engolindo em seco, Remus se pôs a admirar a jovem. Tinha que ser agora. _

_'-Um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras, certo? - ele perguntou se aproximando lentamente dela. _

_'-Claro. - ela respondeu, mas não teve como terminar, pois seus lábios já estavam colados nos de Remus. (...)"_

Caprichei no teu presente, viu? Agora que tal comentar e me dizer o que achou? Beijos!

**Jeh – Hyuuga – Lupin: **Aqui está. Beijos e continue lendo!

**: **hahahauahuahuahauhauha é um dom usado para o mal... huahauhauha

Bem, apesar da demora aqui está o post! Beijos e continue acompanhando! XD

**Nex Potter : **Viu? Aquela varandinha tinha alguma utilidade hehe (e ainda terá...)

Espero que tenha curtido... Beijos e continue acompanhando!

**Mana Nana Braga: **Uau! A fic tem cara de ser muito legal! Outra que ama o fora que Liz deu no Sirius... eu amo³ aquela cena... aiai

Não morre não! Senão como você vai saber o que irá acontecer no próximo capítulo???

Beijos e continue acompanhando!

**Mahzinha Weasley (2): **Não abandonamos... é que como a fic é conjunta temos que nos encontrar com tempo para escrevê-la... A Clari não atualizou as dela! Eu atualizei algumas das minhas porque eu sou muito inútil e daí eu tinha mais tempo para escrever que ela e tal....

Bem, aqui está o cap. espero que tenha curtido! Beijos e continue acompanhando!

**Saah Black: **Não paramos... não tivemos tempo de escrever... hehe

Bem, aqui está... espero que tenha gostado!

Beijos e continue acompanhando!

**Worn Dress: **Obrigada!!!!

Beijos e continue acompanhando!

**Worn Dress (2): **Aqui está o post! Espero que tenha gostado!

Beijos e continue acompanhando!

**Kate: **É. Sabemos disso, mas só hoje eu e a Clari nos lembramos que a fic existia! n.n' Bem, aqui está. Beijos.

**1Lily Evans: **hauhauhauahuahuahauha

Fic tranqüila. Aqui está o novo capítulo! n.n

Beijos.

**Nathália: **Nat-chan? Bem, aqui está o capítulo com muito atraso (deu tempo das meninas terem um filho u.u'), mas veio!

Beijos

**bruna: **Aqui está! n.n' Beijos

**Reviews da Clari (Karen: sim, sou eu que estou atualizando a fic... para variar! u.u):**

**Sora Black: **Aqui está! Beijos.

**Kinnon: **Sempre dá. Os planos do Sirius são muito malucos. u.u

beijos e aqui está o capítulo.

**Arih Black: **Huahauhauhauahua Obrigada. Beijos e aqui está o novo capítulo.

**Thaty: **Aqui está. Beijos.


End file.
